Kidnapped
by Prypiat
Summary: Akeda Cooper lives a very comfortable life with her four friends untill they are kidnapped by an unknown person who leaves notes and rymes for her
1. Kidnapped

**(Disclaimer: all characters and places belong to Tamara Pierce, except Akeda and Nick and Rosie and, O.K. most belong to Tamara)**

_December 30 _

Goddess, what a childhood I have had, with a ma who is one of the best of the Provosts Dogs and a pa who is the Rouge. I could get away with murder, literally. The trouble I got into with my friends, playin' pranks and tricks on the rushers and their women. A doxie with 'er bed full of snakes and a rusher with 'is feet tied to his chair was a normal night. Then to come home to mother who would scream herself breathless as pa tried not to laugh. Always failing, he would ruin her lecture. Yes, me and Rosie, Nick, Caleb, an' later, Sarai, we always got away with everything, until now.

_I should start with descriptions and such, so here goes. I myself am 17 years old and a medium height mot with extremely pale skin, white blond hair to my waist, and ice eyes just like my mother's. They say my eyes look like the eyes of a thousand year old ghost and I know it's true for my mother has glared at me with those same eyes. It's enough to freeze you through to your very soul. Because of my looks the people of the city call me Phantom, though my true name is Akeda Cooper. Nick and Caleb are both 18, two good lookin' coves. They are the best of friends though they are as unlike in looks as humanly possible. Nick is but an inch taller than me and his dark hair is clipped short. His skin is olive and with his dark green eyes giving him the biggest contrast to Caleb, who is tall, fair and extremely muscular._

_Sarai and Rosie complete our group. Sarai is a noble who came to live with her father in the city after her mother, Lady Knight Sabine of Macayhill was killed in battle. Sarai is tall with dark ringlets and black eyes. She was raised in a convent and kept some of those ideas, though now Caleb is teaching her to use the broadsword. I happen to know Caleb would do anything for her 'cause he's sweet on her. Now I come to Rosie... at 15 years Rosie is the youngest of us. She is a year younger than Sarai, and a healer. She is the only one of us that has the gift. I have the air gift but it's not quite the same. Rosie is tiny with wavy red brown hair and green eyes._

_Each of us has a nickname given to us by the rouge's court._** (In order of description) **_Phantom, Blade, The Hunter, Princess, and The Sorceress. _

_Now back to my story… it was evening about a week ago. We were just leavin' the Blessing and Wineskin after supper, when we was attacked. Outnumbered three to one made it a fast battle in which Sarai, Caleb, Nick an' Rosie were captured. I escaped only because I was knocked unconscious and my attackers presumed me dead._

_There has been no word of them, Gods above I hope they're all right._

"My dear, we must do something, the children have being missing for a week. Akeda has turned into the phantom your court named her after." Rebakah Cooper looked over at her daughter, who sat at a table in The Dancing Dove picking at her dinner. "What more can we do, my love" whispered her husband "we have the best of the Provosts Dogs looking for clues in all districts and in my entire court. Until there is word of the lads and lasses we must sit tight and hope." "Hope, hope, we must do more than that. Nothing comes from hoping, results come from action. These children are as closer than kin and your only solution is to sit tight and hope!" Rebekah's voice rose dangerously," I'm so worrit 'bout them, word should 'ave come afore this." Rosto pulled her into his arms, "Ï know love," he murmured.

Akeda sighed, she always knew her mother was in a state when her speech deteriorated into slang from the slums where she grew up. It's true though nothin' will interest me until their safe. Their attempts to cheer me up are useless. Thought Akeda

"Majesty, Guardswoman Cooper, everyone come hurry!" There was a clatter from the courtyard and the outer door flew open…'

**(Sorry about all the descriptions)**


	2. Riddles and Ships

~2~

A boy of 12 years ran into the inn. His red-brown hair was plastered to his head and his blue eyes were dancing. "Majesty, Guardswoman Cooper, everyone come hurry!"

"James!" Kora Westover scolded her middle child, "Mind your manners." The sleepless nights worrying about Rosie and nursing her 5-month-old daughter Alice, had taken its toll on Kora's patience with her son.

"Let the lad talk, it must something important to get him so worked up." Flashing a grateful smile at his father James pulled a piece of paper out of his tunic and started to read,

"_To the familie__s and friends of those known as_

_The Hunter, The Sorceress, Blade, Princess,_

_The four youths previously referred to are presently being held_

_in four various locations around this land. _

_Within the next five years, the Phantom must decode our riddles_

_and pass our chal__lenges to release the captives from our hold._

_In completing each challenge one of the prisoners will be free to go as they wish._

_This must be done without the help of the Provost's __Guard_

_or the Tortalian Court of the Rouge._

_Only the help of any released youths referr__ed to above is acceptable._

_The first riddle is as follows:_

_Under the watch of spells I sleep,_

_Within a dungeon buried so deep,_

_Under the jungle so strong and wild,_

_You will find this rose-like child,_

_In the land of copper the Kriptish Isles,_

_Chained to the walls attached to the tiles, _

_In the city of Hollowfort, beneath ancient treasures,_

_Bravery will be needed measures upon measures. "_

Silence fell through out the room; it was so quiet you could hear the horses in their stable outside.

"Well, when do I leave?"

Beka turned about. "You don't leave!" she cried.

"Of course I'm leaving." Akeda snapped back. "I'm not going to sit here and do nothing when they need me and I can help." She turned on her heel and walked to the door, then turned back and said, "I will find a ship to the Copper Isles in the morning. In the mean time, good night to you."

Beka turned to Rosto, "She must get that from you, certainly not from my side of the family." She scolded her husband, conveniently forgetting the sweat and blood she put into upholding the Kings Law.

The next morning Akeda could be found at the docks searching for the quickest way to the Copper Isles.

"Sorry miss, we won't be leaving till the full moon rises and that's three weeks off." One captain remarked.

"I'd leave tonight if you'd pay me a certain price," growled another looking her up and down.

"Leave the lass alone, she's the piper's daughter." Came a third retort, the others seamen paled visibly. "I'll give you passage in three days time and ask for naught but coin."

"My thanks good captain, which be your ship?" Akeda asked.

"The Magician's Liberty" The captain answered, she was a tall, strong mot with a weather beaten face and a wide plate of flaming red hair. "Be here at the noontime bell in three days, ready to sail."

"Thank you Captain" answered Akeda "I will see you in three days."

"And lass," The Captain called "The fare be six silver crowns." "The Rouge's own daughter," Akeda heard as she left the docks "and about to set sail with you Ann! Will wonders never cease?" A sudden splash and a yelp told her Ann had sent the speaker into the ocean.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note:

This story is not going to be continued


End file.
